1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to a process for controlling the polymorph of Alite in Portland cement clinker, including, for example, methods for improving the performance of Portland cement clinker.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cement industry is growing rapidly in China. The output of cement in China in 2008 was around 1.45 billion tons, which took up around 50% of global cement total output, and China has been the No. 1 cement producing country in the world for 24 consecutive years. Due to the fact that the Chinese economy is in the phase of rapid development, it is predicted that China's cement output will continuously increase at a rate of 10%. Although lots of cement is produced in China, the overall cement quality is relatively low. Thus, the lifetime of concrete work is influenced. Therefore, the performance of cement has to be improved.